Now or Never
by blackcat9517
Summary: Mikan Sakura is getting married but not to Natsume Hyuuga. What will the Black Cat do? What kind of crazy stunt will Natsume pull this time? "Do you Polka Dots, take Perverted Fox as your husband?" EDITED


_**Now or Never**_

_By_

**blackcat9517**

**

* * *

**

Natsume Hyuuga sighed and shut his eyes as he tried to clear his mind. He took a sip of his beer. The young man had been drinking over and over ever since this afternoon. For Natsume Hyuuga, this is his worst day of all his life. Why? It's very simple. Mikan Sakura or better known as Polka Dots is getting married but not with him but with the Shadow Freak, Tsubasa Andou.

The fire caster scowled at the thought of the name and noticed that he ran out of beer "Hey, waiter" Natsume called out woozily "I need another round"

The sound of the door could be heard and there, stood at the door way was no other than Akira Tonouichi clad in a black tuxedo. He smirked as he saw the miserable look on the fire caster's face but he shook the thought away as he did not come here to humiliate Natsume Hyuuga

Tono sat beside Natsume and snickered "I thought I'd never see the miserable look on your face"

"What will you have?" asked the bar tender

"The usual"

The fire caster growled "Shut it, Tarzan"

Tono had his mouth agape as he was referred as 'Tarzan' but he shook the thought off "You're much more miserable than I imagined" the lad heard another growl and decided to get a bit serious "Anyway, the reason I came here is because of Mikan"

Natsume scowled once more as he continued listening to Tono's babbling "So you're really going to give up the woman you love to someone else? Are you really going to let Tsubasa Andou or better known as what you call Shadow marry Mikan Sakura, the person who's like the sun in your darkness? "

Natsume snickered "Why do you care?"

"Like I said before, it's because of Mikan. She's selfless. The only reason she accepted Tsubasa's proposal was that because she thought you only think of her as a friend and second, she wanted to forget about you" Tono paused and sighed. Why does Natsume have to ignore his every word plus his hair was now shorter but he just couldn't understand why people are still calling him 'Tarzan' "She loves you but you were never there for her.....but if you think about it, will she ever be happy with Tsubasa?"

The fire caster stiffened "What's the point of you trying to convince me to stop the wedding? Besides, aren't you Shadow's best friend?"

"W-Well" Tono stammered "Of course he's my best friend but that doesn't mean.....uh..... I can't mess with his life.... Mikan is like a sister to me but that's not the point. The wedding will start in less than thirty minutes and you still have time"

Natsume then replied dryly "Couldn't care less"

"Fine with me but it looks like you're going to be known as Natsume Hyuuga, the lonely spinster" mocked Tono with a mischief grin on his face "Mikan Sakura is going to be Mikan Andou in twenty seven minutes. You better start doing something, spinster"

The temperature rapidly increased. A low growl was heard from Natsume Hyuuga as his hands turn to fists "You do realize spinster is a word for unmarried women"

"Of course I do but it's fun calling you a soon-to-be spinster" Tono mocked again but only to receive a death glare. No wonder people said looks could kill "Now where was I......Oh yeah, Mikan. You've got less than thirty minutes to change your destiny. Let the woman you love marry someone else....or crash the wedding, freak everyone, tell them Mikan's yours and save your life. It's now or never"

The flame caster was silent for three minutes but he suddenly rose from his seat "I'll get you later for calling me spinster, Tarzan" he said and took out some money before throwing it on the table

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a confused Tono as he tried to catch up. His lips formed a smirk when he realized what Natsume was actually doing "So you're going to crash the wedding huh?"

Natsume glared at the man behind him before entering his black Porche but unfortunately, he couldn't start the engine. He mentally cursed Tono for no reason and sighed. How is he ever going to get to the wedding in time?

The fire caster looked around and saw a horse at a nearby park. He smirked and headed straight for the park and approached the horse keeper "How much for the horse?" he asked at the stunned keeper "How much is the horse? I need it" Natsume said impatiently

"I'm sorry sir, but this horse is not for sale"

"Listen, I need to get to a wedding in less than twenty minutes and kill Andou" the fire caster hissed and took out his wallet before giving the horse keeper three hundred thousand yen. With that, Natsume hopped on the horse

"You've got seventeen minutes left, Hyuuga" shouted Tono as the horse went galloping by down the street "And my hair is no longer like Repunzel! I think it's time people call me Brad Pitt.....It looks like my work here is done"

Tono then felt a bit awkward as there wasn't a single noise. Everyone in the park, especially kids that were looking at him. Maybe he shouldn't have shouted so loud "W-What? A guy can dream of being a Hollywood star can he?"

Natsume's horse galloped by on the road earning a lot of honking from cars but he couldn't care less as he needed to get to the wedding as quickly as possible. Five minutes later, the fire caster reached the church and the horse ran into the entrance. He could hear the music playing

"Hey stop! Stop. I said stop stupid horse" he spat and the black horse suddenly stopped throwing Natsume off it's back in the process, leading his face straight for the door

The in famous Natsume Hyuuga hit the door making it open and everyone gasped

* * *

"Do you Tsubasa Andou, take Mikan Sakura as your wife?" asked the priest

Tsubasa shifted his gaze to his wife-to-be and smiled "I do"

"And do you, Mikan Sakura take Tsubasa Andou as your husband?"

The brunette looked to her left. She could see the happy look on his face "I.....I......" as the brunette was about to continue, the doors flung open revealing the one and only Natsume Hyuuga!

"Natsume" Mikan whispered

Gasps filled the room as everyone was shocked. Natsume ignored people's stare and woozily got up from the ground "Shadow? Of all the people in the world, you're marrying the clown? Sorry Shadow freak, she can't marry you" he mocked

"Natsume-sama! Don't marry her!" exclaimed Sumire Shouda "I'm still single! We were meant to be together!" but she was pulled back by Kokoroyome

"Will you please give up? I'm your boyfriend for god's sake"

The groom chuckled and shook his head. His lips formed a grin "And why can't I marry Mikan Sakura? Give me one good reason"

The fire caster smirked and gaze at the woman he loves "It's because one, she's not your type and two" he paused before locking eyes with his Polka Dots

Tsubasa smirked and crossed his arms as he waited for Natsume's answer "Two? What's reason number two. It better be a good one"

The fire caster glared at his 'enemy' before drawing his gaze back to Mikan "It's because I.....love her"

"Aw~" the guests were touched by his confession but the shocked bride had a different reaction. She fainted but Tsubasa managed to catch her. The fire caster was now by her side checking up on her as the groom fanned her with a paper

"Will one of you idiots get me a glass of water" Hotaru said as she approached the fainted woman and gave Natsume a cold look "You had to make her faint"

"Shut up"

"Will you two stop arguing?" Tsubasa snapped

Moments later, Ruka emerged with a glass of water and Hotaru snatched it from his grip before splashing it on Mikan's face. The brunette coughed a couple of times. Her eyes fluttered open

Everyone sighed of relief as the bride regained consciousness "What happened?" she moaned until her gaze shifted at the fire caster beside her "N-Natsume!"

"Hurry up and confess Hyuuga before I my patience runs out" threatened the brunette's maid of honour

The Black Cat rolled his eyes. As if she would actually kill him. His crimson eyes then locked with Mikan's hazel orbs "I...." he couldn't continue as the Mikan shushed him with a finger

"I love you too, you perverted jerk" and with that, they embraced and people cheered at the couple. It's about time they confess

Tsubasa then smirked as he saw the couple being all lovey dovey "I guess the plan worked. Good job, guys!"

Natsume and Mikan broke the hug as they heard of what he just said "Wait a minute, what plan?" asked a confused Mikan "I don't get it"

"We set you guys up" Hotaru explained with a dry tone

"WHAT?!" screeched the brunette in disbelief

Natsume on the other hand felt a bit happy that Andou wasn't actually marrying his Polka Dots but angered at the fact that he was in some sort of game. He scowled at the thought

The priest chuckled before taking off his fake wig, glasses and beard revealing to be Hayate "We knew that you guys love each other but someone's pride got in his way of confessing and such so we had to do something" he explained

"Almost everyone knew what Natsume-kun would do whenever he's jealous or if a matter had something to do with Mikan-chan" Narumi sensei explained as he rose from his seat "He'll be doing crazy things such as jacking a horse to crash the wedding. You might be wondering why we sent Tono-kun instead of Ruka. It was quite simple, if we send your best friend it would be pointless talking to you but if we send someone you hate, we knew he could make this plan successful"

"The old coot is still alive?" Natsume thought out loud "And I didn't steal the horse. I bought it"

"So this wasn't an actual wedding?" Mikan asked once again

"Well, not really. This was just a set up. Didn't you notice that all the guests were actually your schoolmates and teachers? We still have the real priest though if you want to continue the wedding"

Natsume and Mikan exchanged looks "What do you think, Polka Dots? Will you marry me?" he asked bluntly

The brunette giggled and gave him a smile "Yes"

The guests cheered once more and the real priest came out "Thank god! Now let's get on with the wedding. I have another to attend to"

"What about the rings?"

"Don't worry, I have them" Ruka said as he took out two black boxes out of his pocket "We thought of everything"

* * *

"Do you Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura as your bride?"

"Call my wife Polka Dots" replied Natsume. He ignored his soon-to-be wife's shocked look and smirked

The priest was in utter confusion "Excuse me?"

"Got a problem?" the fire caster then gave the priest one heck of a creepy glare

"Okay.....Do you Mi- I mean Polka Dots take Natsume Hyuuga as your husband?"

Mikan was a bit annoyed but her lips suddenly formed a smirk "Call my husband Perverted Fox first" the brunette giggled as she saw her groom scowl

Some of the guests gasped some trying not to laugh and some recorded the scene with their video cameras epecially one with the name Hotaru Imai

The priest sighed. He needs to end this wedding quickly "Very well then. Do you Perverted Fox take Polka Dots as your wife?"

"Hn"

"And do you, Polka Dots take Perverted Fox as your husband?"

"I do"

The priest continued "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Natsume slowly lifted her veil and gave his wife a small smile before capturing her lips in seconds and everyone cheered. It looks like happy endings do come true by the end of the day and he'll kill Andou with the rest of the gang after his honeymoon

"This sure is one weird wedding"

**The End**

* * *

**blackcat9517: My attempt on writing a wedding story. Sorry if it's not good guys. I hope you guys enjoyed it especially the humor. Thanks for reading and sorry for any typos. Hahahaha.... I just had to edit this back. How do you like the new ending?**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**


End file.
